


The Ghosts Of Bremhill Lane

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: 2018 Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Jenny Rivers investigates the old house on Bremhill Lane that she knows is home to more than meets the eye.





	The Ghosts Of Bremhill Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweasel/gifts).



**Number 16, Bremhill Lane.**

**That's where it all began.**

 

**There's never been anyone _living_ there, as long as anyone can remember. But plenty of people have gone in. And none came out. Like all haunted houses, 16 Bremhill Lane is where all the stupid kids go, for sex and drinks and dares. Someone will wait outside and they will hear the screaming. If they know what's good for them, they run- if they don't, they'll be another red stain on the walls.**

**Throughout my years of research, I think I've found the answer to so many buring questions. The last real owner of the house was a young woman in the 1910's. The exact date still isn't clear. She came from a wealthy family and they bought the house as a private getaway.  
**

**But she died. No one really knows how, but she did. They say she was stragled, that she was stabbed, that she broke her neck. But no one really knows.**

**Until me.**

 

**There has only ever been one survivor; Lucy Stoker. She never spoke about her experience at Bremhill, where three of her friends were killed. But she posted her story on the internet. She found a ghost-hunters forum and put her story up. That's where I found it. I tracked Lucy down and managed to speak to her. Three years ago, Lucy and three of her friends had gone down to the house because they were curious.**

**And curiosity killed the cats.**

* * *

 

The house was dark. By the light of phone screens, they could see the fancy furnishings of the entrance hall, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Woah.." Kevin laughed. He stared around.

Jo snorted. "I thought there was going to be more blood and go."

"Steady on. This is just the entrance hall." Cole reminded. Jo nodded eagerly.

"Guys, maybe we should leave." Lucy spoke up, her voice trembling. The others laughed and scoffed at her. Lucy shrank in on herself. "Don't be silly!" Cole jeered. Lucy whimpered a little. 

A sudden cold swepts through the room. Lucy watched the mist of her breath vanish from the air. She looked up behind Kevin and gasped. Staring right at her was a girl. She was maybe twelve years old, with long black hair and pale blue eyes- almost white in colour. She wore a long white nightgown that seemed to float and drift around her. There was warning in her misty eyes.

Lucy sucked in a ragged breath. The others followed her gaze and reeled in shock. Kevin staggered backwards, tripping over his own feet, staring up at the apparition, face white and eyes wide with terror.

She stared blankly ahead at the group. The silence was all consuming as the five stared at each other. Then the girl startledd into life, her lips moving silently and rapidly, her arms gesturing wildly, her body coiled to spring. Her body faded to white smoke, lurched right at Lucy and rematerialised right in front of the human. Lucy screamed a little but couldn't back away. Now the girl was right there, she could make out one word from the girl's silent screams.

_RUN._

" _Welcome._ " The voice was feminine and haunting. There was an echo behind it, spoken in a smooth, seductive tone. " _Now let's have some fun._ " It had no body. It sounded from all around the room. But it wasn't the girl's voice.

The four were panicking now. Kevin was half screaming, half whimpering, Jo was pacing from side to side, as if she couldn't decide which way to run. And Cole. Cole was breathing harshly through his teeth- like one containing an immense rage.

He snarled and lunged at Jo. He leapt on her, knocking her to the floor and wrapping his hands around her throught. And squeezed.

Jo choked and struggled.

" _Cole_!" Lucy shrieked. " _What are you doing!?_ "

Kevin raced forward and tried to pull Cole of of Jo, but his efforts were in vain. Cole was to strong and Jo was pale white and her struggles were slowing. She fell limp against the floor.

" _COLE_!" Kevin cried.

Cole's head snapped from Jo's body to Kevin. He sprung. Kevin was caught unaware and Cole grabbed hold of him. Cole rammed Kevin into the wall again and again and again. Blood splattered all over the walls and the floors and Cole. Lucy screamed wordlessly in the background.

The ghost girl yelled at her, and flung her arm out. Lucy was pushed from the house by some invisible force, flung out the door and landed roughly on the ground. 

Still screaming, with tears pouring down her face, she banged on the door, but it was firmly shut. " _Cole! Cole! COLE!_ " Her shaking legs lost all strength and she crashed to the ground, just sobbing. " _Kevin! Jo_!"

From inside there came a gurgle and the crash of a falling body. Lucy screamed more. She screamed and screamed.

* * *

**This was the story that Lucy told me. It was the voice and the young girl being separate entities that tipped me of that things might not be as simple as they seemed.**

**I did some digging into the history of the house. And I found a picture. One of a young girl with long dark hair and mysterious, pale eyes and a young woman with pale hair and dark eyes.**

 

**And then I went to 16 Bremhill Lane for myself.**

 

**I entered quietly. I looked around the dusty, gray entrance hall, where Lucy's three friends died. There was a faded dark red stain on the wall. This was, I assumed, where Cole had smashed Kevin's head in. It looked like someone had spent ages trying to scrub it clean.**

**I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photograph. "Tell me your story..." I whispered into the gloom.**

**As if on cue, the form of a young girl flickered in ront of me. Her ghostly gaze lingered souly on the picture in my hands.**

**"Maggie Lind...?"**

**Slowly she crept closer. She was right in front of me. She reached up and cupped my cheek. There was a jolt and a white light flashing before my eyes. Images began scrolling in my head.**

 

**Maggie's beloved aunt Mary was the beautiful blonde woman from the photo. She was sweet and kind and Maggie loved her. She married a nice young man named Jacob and they moved in to 16 Bremhill Lane together. Only a few months into their marriage, Mary's house was broken in to. She was alone and was found bloody and dead.**

**A careless act of violence.**

**No motivation, no reason.**

**Maggie and Jacob were devastated. Jacob was unable to stay in the house and moved away, but Maggie wanted to say goodbye.**

**And Mary killed her.**

 

**In death Mary took on the uncontrolled violence of her killer- very common in ghosts. But Mary killed without reason, without thought. Maggie was her first victim. So Maggie dedicated herself to trying to save people from Mary.  
**

**But they were trapped in a cruel curse:  Mary could be heard but not seen, and Maggie seen but not heard.**

 

**This was Maggie's story.**

 

_**RUN.** _

 

 

**And I did. I had my answers. I didn't want to leave Maggie trapped there, fotever fighting against her own family. But I needed my life. To save them.**

 

**The Black Bride and the White Witch.**

**The Ghosts of Bremhill Lane.**


End file.
